As new transportation means other than buses or railroads, track-based transportation systems that travel on a track by means of traveling wheels consisting of rubber tires are known. These types of track-based transportation systems are generally referred to as “new transportation systems”, “automated people movers (APMs)”, or the like. In the track-based transportation systems, guide wheels disposed at both side parts of a vehicle or the like are guided by guide rails provided along a track.
In the vehicle of the above-described track-based transportation systems, the traveling wheels and the guide wheels are provided in a bogie disposed in a lower part of the vehicle. The bogie includes a mechanism that steers a traveling wheel (steered wheel), using a force (reaction force) with which a guide wheel is pressed against a guide rail when the vehicle passes through a curved portion (for example, refer to PTL 1). A bogie including a guide device that has a guide wheel and is turnably attached to the vehicle, and a steering mechanism (tie rod or tie-rod arm) that steers a steered wheel according to the turning of the guide device is disclosed in PTL 1.